Chapter 53
Separately. (ソレゾレニ。, Sorezoreni.) is the 53rd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Yae carries an unconscious Mizuki, through the rooftops of the town, returning to her bed in her home. Yae contemplates her limits as a god being restricted to not take action. Yae internally monologues of having erased Mizuki’s memories of the night but not her parents since someone had wished for Mizuki to be searched for. Yae receives a phone call startling her, answering to Mariabell. Yae tells Maribell that she is finished her work and Mariabell congratulates and dismisses her, having already treated Shidou who made the wish. Yae stares at Mizuki, drooling and prepares to change her clothes while Mariabell tells her to stop. Mariabell contemplates the work Yae has done for the town and is grateful to her, and thinks to herself that they will also have to continue watching over the town. Jinroku steps out of his shop to stretch, hurting his back. Sawaki greet Jinroku and asks if he is okay. Kiku steps out to check on Jinroku and she and Sawaki exchange greetings. Jinroku notes that Sawaki is delivering newspapers, to which Sawaki tells him it is her part-time job. Sawaki leaves and Jinroku tells Kiku he is going to hike in the mountains. Kiku passes Jinroku a rice ball and a pickled radish from Zakuro. Jinroku eats the radish, making a repulsed face, and Kiku tells Jinroku that Zakuro will get better at making food eventually. Sawaki receives a drink from the vending machine and encounter Jinroku again, holding an axe. Sawaki inquires about the axe to which Jinroku tells her it is for preparation for the “Star Festival”. Sawaki comments on the Star Festival still being a month away, to which Jinroku tells Sawaki he prefers to get things done early. Jinroku steps into the bamboo forest and Sawaki ask if he needs any help, which he rejects telling her to get back. Sawaki suggest a bamboo branch she found but Jinroku chooses another to Sawaki’s questioning. As Jinroku ties up the bamboo, Sawaki comments on the bamboo having withered by the time of the festival. Jinroku states it will not wither because of a certain person. Jinroku tells Sawaki to return to school as he tries to lift the stalk but falls over. Sawaki helps Jinroku carry it stating Jinroku’s age is starting to make itself apparent. Sawaki asks if he needed anymore, to which Jinroku tells her that he only needed the one. Sawaki lift bamboo off of Jinroku’s hands and tells Jinroku she can deliver it herself. Jinroku asks if she will be alright, to which she affirms stating she is still young. Jinroku climbs up a ladder attached to the shimenawa of a Nanagou. As he climbs he contemplates that what the others are saying is wrong, and despite growing older he does not feel like he is weakening. When Jinroku reaches the top, he finds Ao sleeping and puts a blanket over her stating she is going to catch a cold. Ao wakes up to find a blanket over her and follows a rope leading of the shimenawa. Ao is surprised to find Jinroku hanging off the Nanagou by the rope. Ao ties a rope around herself to join him and the two converse. Jinroku asks why Ao had been sleeping there to which she does not respond, making a gloomy face. Jinroku ask if she saw Gin commenting on how the two of them would always climb up there despite being told not to. Ao depressingly replies, stating that it was not Gin. Ao states it is dangerous for Jinroku at his age, to be working while hanging off the Nangou by a rope. As the Jinroku responds telling Ao not to worry the rope holding him snaps. Yae, dressed as a priestess catches Jinroku telling him to stop being unreasonable. Jinroku tells Yae that he would have been fine without her help but thanks her anyways as they land. Usuzumi appears climbing up the ladder, telling Jinroku he is looking old to which Jinroku replies stating they are near the same age. Ao tries to remember how long it has been since she has seen Usuzumi. Jinroku asks why he came to which he states that the “weather map” is there. Ao states the weather to clear, to which Usuzumi responds he is referring to the fluctuation of the connection between worlds. Uzumi states that the destabilization starts out small but once broken open the “annoying fox with glasses” will appear. Ao begins to cry and Yae begins to chant “you made her cry” at Usuzumi. Uszumi recognizes Ao as Gin’s brother while contemplating how she has not grown much. Usuzumi tosses a block at Yae to quiet her and tells Ao that Gin is possessed by a hateful being to which Ao understands and apologizes, wiping her tears. Noriko reaches the top of the ladder commenting on Usuzumi making people cry and Shidare not being present yet. Noriko brings out the weather map and the Senate start working. Yae explains to Ao, that they are using their Onmyōdō to stabilize shifts in balance between worlds, it being of the Senate’s important jobs. Usuzumi points out four points needing suppressing to which Noriko states the simulation will perform adequately and that three points are enough. Usuzumi complies and lets Noriko work. Jinroku comments on the situation to which Uzumi states the branch has a good record so he tries to comply with them. Usuzumi states they are too old to deal the new electronic machines to which Jinroku agrees. Usuzumi comments on their age, stating they do not have much time left, to which Jinroku states is simply the way of things. Ao asks Yae what sort of relationship Jinroku and Usuzumi have. Yae tells Ao that during Makiharu’s generation, he, Jinroku and Usuzumi would spend their time protecting the Sakurashinmachi. In the past, a young Makiharu called out to Usuzumi and Jinroku at Hou Houran. Usuzumi tells Makiharu to be quiet as he complains about the food, to the proprietors annoyance. Makiharu tells the two to think over his proposal, heading over to Jinroku who has a Shogi at his table and participates in his game. Jinroku tells Makiharu that he is quitting the office, which Makiharu accepts with little opposition to Jinroku’s surprise. Makiharu quickly finishes their game having lost, while Jinroku realizes that he lost on purpose. Oyassan offers Makiharu some food. Makiharu looks to Usuzumi for an answer who agrees to Makiharu’s proposal. Machi burst through the door panting before hitting Makiharu and Ususumi on the head with a stick. Machi tells the two that she was told they had been fighting, which Makiharu denies. Satisfied, Machi leaves to return to her patrols. Kiku enters the restaurant and reveals that she was the one who informed Machi about their fighting. Kiku speaks with Jinroku about getting his shovels coated, and leave while Usuzumi and Makiharu discuss Usuzumi joining the office. At a farm field Kiku asks Jinroku why he is not entering the office like Usuzumi. Jinroku states Usuzumi is special and that he would simply hinder them. Kiku attempts to compliment Jinroku, telling him that he is good at making rice bowls. Kiku starts to dig, but is stopped by Jinroku who chooses a different location. Kiku does not realize the difference which Jinroku explains an amateur like her is unable to differentiate good and bad soil. Jinroku thinks to himself about Makiharu being the Oyakume and Usuzumi being and genius Onmyōdō user would be the perfect pair for dealing with fallen. Makiharu, Machi and Usuzumi attempt to deal with a fallen yōkai and begin to reach their limits. Makiharu urges Usuzumi not to send it as Machi attempts to restrain it. Usuzumi uses uses his Onmyōdō to suppress the yōkai and tells Makiharu to send it as Jinroku and Kiku witness the scene from behind a building. Makiharu refuses to send the yōkai, prompting Usuzumi to prepare sending it himself. Jinroku kicks Makiharu and then gives hims and Machi movement directions. After moving, Machi is able to harness the dragon pulse which Makiharu is able to borrow. Jinroku tells Makiharu to hurry before Usuzumi get angry. After exorcising the yokai, Usuzumi states he is leaving the office to return to the Senate. Jinroku asks it is okay to let Usuzumi leave to which Makiharu states Usuzumi simply wants to save the world and it being important to protect the things important to oneself. Machi asks if Jinroku will be entering the office, as Usuzumi leaving leaves Makiharu the only one left. Makiharu tells Jinroku he does not need to since he has something he needs to protect as well. Makiharu takes the exorcised yokai to live in the custody of those at Hou Houran. Several years late, Usuzumi climbs the Nanagou to find Jinroku and Makiharu having a game of shogi. Usuzumi explains that the shift in balance atmosphere is disturbed and he is there to fix it. Usuzumi takes an Ofuda, launching it up in the sky leaving a coin-like mark in the sky. Makiharu explains his actions as putting a “band-aid” on, which he states is modest of him. Usuzumi state that the technique is still in its experimental stage. Jinroku asks about Makiharu’s child who is near three months old. While Makiharu speaks positively about the child, Jinroku notes that in Makiharu’s case it is not completely positive, referring to the stepping stone ritual. Jinroku tells Makiharu that he does not believe he should simply comply with the ritual. Makiharu states in order to change the future they must keep moving forward. In the present, Jinroku wakes up to a distressed Noriko. Usuzumi tells Jinroku that her batteries are dead. Yae pesters Usuzumi to help since his method did not require batteries. Noriko begs for help and Uszumi complies. Jinroku speaks with Akina at the front of Yae’s church while having a game of shogi. Akina comments on Jinroku not being very good despite being old. Rin and Zakuro reach the church and Zakuro offers some pickled food. Jinroku hesitantly accepts the offer while remembering her food not being very good but is surprised to find she has improved. Akina makes a move on the shogi board and believing he has won but is defeated when Jinroku is suddenly able to turn the game around. Jinroku contemplates that age not limiting what one can accomplish and that no matter what, people will age. He uses Usuzumi and himself as an example, stating that even at an older age they can still compete with the younger generation. Characters in order of appearance * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Mizuki * Mariabell * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Jinroku Yotsuya * Sawaki * Kiku Yotsuya * Ao Nanami * Usuzumi Iyo * Noriko Shiina * Makiharu Hiizumi (Flashback) * Oyassan (Flashback) * Machi Yarizakura (Flashback) * Okami-san (Flashback) * Akina Hiizumi * Rin Azuma * Zakuro Kurumaki Navigation Category:Chapters